


Trouble Is (I Don't Want To Let Go)

by SurreptitiousService



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Mutual Pining, always need more, can't seem to stop writing them, just love them too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurreptitiousService/pseuds/SurreptitiousService
Summary: Richie is dealing with it. It being Eddie being too fucking cute.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Trouble Is (I Don't Want To Let Go)

Richie was going crazy. Eddie shouldn’t have been allowed out of the house in that outfit and now she’s jumping around and smiling at Richie like she’s the only person in the store. Right as she was about to look away from her, Eddie bent over at the waist to look at something on the shelf and Richie felt all her blood drain from her head.

“I - Uh - I gotta grab something over - over there.” Richie stuttered out and quickly went over to another aisle before she did something stupid. She heard Eddie humming under her breath and couldn’t help but think about what she would look like under her. 

These thoughts have been plaguing Richie’s mind since she finally came to terms with the fact that she wasn’t staring at Eddie because she wanted to look like her, but because she wanted to know what she tasted like. Coming out to herself was almost as hard as coming out to her group of her friends. She knew they wouldn’t have a problem with it, at least she was pretty sure, but they were almost too happy that she came out. Encouraging was one way to put it, almost insulting was another. 

Eddie was the only one that looked shocked. Richie didn’t really know how to take that, but eventually after everyone got back to their own conversations, Eddie came and sat by her. With a shy smile she told her how proud she was of her, and telling Richie that she was so brave. When she leaned over and confided in her that she was bi, Richie’s brain nearly exploded. Since then, she can’t help but think that Eddie has gotten even more comfortable with her than before. 

Ever since they were kids, they had been really close, cuddling together, telling each other everything, sleeping over at Richie’s house almost every weekend. It was the norm that they would always be together. Recently though, she was curling up into Richie’s side whenever they watch something at her house, she lays her head in her lap and pulls Richie’s hand into her hair at any opportunity, she’s wearing skirts - skirts - every other day and laying on Richie’s bed in a way that makes Richie’s hands itch. 

Eddie has always had great legs, but she’s always worn shorts, which were bad enough - Richie should’ve realized that she was gay sooner from those shorts - but since Bev introduced skirts into Eddie’s wardrobe, Richie could barely take it. Somehow her thighs looked even more biteable than they did before, the skirt flowing over them just making them look so soft. It’d be so easy for her to just move her hand up Eddie’s leg when they're on the couch and have her gasping into her neck so fast.

But Eddie never made a move, so neither did Richie. She sat back and enjoyed anything she could, Eddie’s skin against her own was all she needed when she was alone in her bed at night. Even if she felt guilty afterwards, she couldn’t help it, Eddie dominated every thought in her head. She’d do anything for Eddie, even if it means she doesn’t get to hold her the way she wants.

“Richie, where’d you go?! I found what I was looking for!” Eddie was calling from the next aisle, and Richie very suddenly snapped back. After she gathered herself, she rounded the corner to see Eddie standing there with her hands on her hips and that cute angry face she gets when ever she’s dealing with Richie. 

“Eddie, my love, how could you have found that when I’m right here?” Richie leaned against the shelf next to her and shot a shit eating grin at Eddie.

“Alright, dumbass, let's get out of here.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled her towards the cash register. Richie could do nothing but blush and stare at Eddie’s back, her skirt swinging the whole way.

“So, uh, what did you want to do after we blow this joint?” Richie asked, trying to pull herself together. Again.

“Well, we don’t have a whole lot of time before we lose the summer heat, how about we grab some food and eat in the park?” Eddie looked back at Richie when they got to the checkout to see how she was taking the idea.

“Yeah, Eds, anything you want. I’m still surprised you like to eat outside though. I thought you’d only think about the bugs.” Richie smiles down at her, knowing that she could get a rise out of her with that.

“Fuck you, I don’t need to think about that shit anymore than I already do!” They finally got to the front of the line and the girl there was already smiling at them.

“Hey there! Find everything alright?” She asked Eddie, smiling at her and all but ignoring Richie.

Eddie did a 180 with her face and voice and said way too cheerily, “Yeah, thank you! This is the only store I can find this moisturizer, so I’m just glad I don’t have to order it online!” 

“Well, I’m glad to know that, at least I’ll know that I get to see you again.” This girl was being way too familiar with Eddie, in Richie’s opinion, but Eddie was blushing and fluttering her eyes at her like she was charming her.

Eddie handed over some cash and didn’t reply. When the girl handed back her change, she made sure to make contact with Eddie, which made her blush harder. The girl winked at her and Richie nearly blew her top, she had been glaring at the cashier the entire time, but by the time Eddie turned to her, she managed to school her face into a better expression and threw her arm around Eddie’s shoulder to guide her out the door.

“Welp, Eds, looks like it's a trip to the grocery store with us!” Richie yelled to the world as soon as they got outside. Eddie looked up at her with an exasperated expression and shrugged her arm off her shoulders. 

“Well then, lets go, doofus.”

“Doofus? That’s what you came up with?”

Eddie flipped her off walking away with Richie following her like a puppy.

\---

Richie was pushing Eddie on a swing when the streetlights turned on. They hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, after their meal Richie had started to run around the empty park like she was a kid again while Eddie watched. When Richie started hollering for her to come play with her, Eddie could barely hide the smile she had saying that she refused to get dirty when she didn’t need to.

“Well, maybe I can give you a reason, how ‘bout that Eds?” Richie sauntered up to her and waggled her eyebrows at her. Grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bench she was sat on, she dragged Eddie over to the swings. “Let me push you, c’mon, we haven’t done that since we were kids.” Smiling as big as she could at Eddie, she gently pushed her into the seat and got behind her. 

Pushing Eddie was like pushing a leaf, even for someone with no muscle on their arms like Richie. She was such a tiny thing and seeing her looking so happy and smiling back at her whenever Richie makes a joke. She never wanted this moment to end.

“Oh shit, I need to get home!” Eddie suddenly jumped off the swing when it was at its highest point and landed on the ground on her hands and knees. “Fuck!” Lifting her hand Richie could see how red they were from where she was standing. 

Rushing over to her, Richie pulled Eddie up so she could see that her knees were only a little scratched and her palms were only a bright red. “Oh babe, you gotta be more careful.” Richie was holding her hands and turning them over to make sure it wasn’t any worse than it looked. When she finally looked up to see Eddie’s face, she was staring right back. 

“Says you, but at least you're always around to make me feel better.” Eddie smiled beautifully at Richie and in the setting light she couldn’t tell if Eddie was blushing or if that was just her imagination. “But for real, I gotta get home, c’mon.” Eddie turned her hands over and grabbed Richie’s to start pulling her down the sidewalk. She was helpless to do anything but follow the other girl wherever she dragged her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone who decided this was worth your time! I really do like writing these guys and I just always think we should have more fem!reddie. For no reason in particular, it's not like I like to project myself onto them or anything.


End file.
